


Stress Release

by anonniemoose



Series: The Beetlejuice Conglomerate One Shots [8]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, F/M, Leather Kink, Mafia AU, Subspace, boot kink, ciarog based on beetlejuice, escarabajo based on beetlejuice, scarabee based on beetlejuice, scarafaggio based on beetlejuice, zhuk based on beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: You’ve been working yourself to the bone lately. Luckily, Scarabee has a unique way to help get you to destress.Notes: Ok so in a Discord I'm in, we created an Italian Mafia Boss Beetlejuice named Scarafaggio.....from there we just went nuts. For all notes please go toherefor more info on all 5 versions of Mafia!Beej.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/reader, Ciarog Shoggoth/Reader, Ciarog/Reader, Escarabajo Shoggoth/Reader, Escarabajo/Reader, Scarabee Shoggoth/Reader, Scarabee/Reader, Scarafaggio Shoggoth/Reader, Scarafaggio/Reader, Zhuk Shoggoth/Reader, Zhuk/Reader
Series: The Beetlejuice Conglomerate One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Stress Release

It was getting to be too much. You knew you were getting overwhelmed but you kept on pushing on regardless. You just had to get to the end of the quarter, then things would ease up for you.

Work was being, to put it lightly, an ass. And it was slowly taking over your life, much to the chagrin of your husbands. There was an unspoken rule, you left work stuff at the door. Home was supposed to be a sanctuary away from stress and work was very much included in that. But, not entirely intentionally, you had slowly started bringing your work home. It started with just constant thoughts and comments about work, to the point that Zhuk had to remind you that work talk wasn’t welcome at dinner. Even then, you’d go to bed and just constantly be thinking ‘what’s next?’

Eventually, you started smuggling work home, trying to figure out what was going wrong and why nothing seemed to be working. You’d wait for whoever was holding you that night to fall asleep before carefully removing yourself to trode on down to the study to continue the work that you had hidden so the boys didn’t get angry. It wasn’t unusual for you to change who you spent the night with, just getting up and moving on to someone else to snuggle, so they didn’t really question it. It wasn’t until Gio got out of bed to go have a snack and he caught you that they found out about your secret that you didn’t even really consider it to be.

At first, they started to lax on the expectation that work would be left at the door, knowing things were getting stressful and it was difficult for you to shut off once you get home. Instead, they decided to use different techniques to get you to settle after work. Bajo’s preferred method was to make you cum until you couldn’t stand, Cia’s to load you with alcohol, Bee to pull you into his lap and stroke your hair until you melted, Gio’s was to just feed you. Zhuk had his own technique of just grabbing you by the chin and forcing you to look into his eyes so you melted into the ground and would forget about all your work-related struggles until after you’d slept. But then it became apparent that you were losing sleep anyway, that the stress of your job. You started snapping at them, all of them, for little things that didn’t really matter. You snapped at Bajo, Bee, Cia and Gio all the time, but when you turned on Zhuk for making too much noise when he sat down? They knew that it was becoming overwhelming.

It was a struggle to get you out of your bedroom and away from the mountains of paperwork you had brought home to sort through. Small, gentle coaxing until you agreed to a ten-minute break to go spend some time with them in the smoking room. You didn’t question the lack of Bee, figuring he was off doing his own thing, often disappearing into the attic to do God/Satan knows what with his voodoo. You figured it was best not to ask. But when you saw him sitting in his usual chair with a displeased look on his face, you knew that something was up.

“Uh, ok, what’s going on?” You ask as you stand in the doorway. You hear a faint chuckle as you are pushed in by one of the boy’s hands.

“We’ve been growing concerned, _ma cher,_ ” Bee starts, “the sleepless nights? Overloaded with work? Clearly, it’s causing you some stress. And that’s not acceptable, petite amour.” You have to suppress a groan at the French, trying your best to remain firm. You had a ten-minute timer, and you planned to keep it at that.

“I told you guys. It’s only for another month, then things will settle. If you were just bringing me here to chastise me, I’m going to go ba-”

“No.” Your heart skips a beat as all words die in your mouth at the sound of his firm tone. “No you’re going to stay here, kneel at my feet, and clean my shoes for me _petit_.” You raise an eyebrow.

“Are you serious right now? I don’t have time for this, Bee.” You roll your eyes as you move to leave.

“Now, Y/N. I won’t ask again.” His voice is low and demanding to be obeyed. You humour him, huffing as you walk closer. “I didn’t say you could walk. On your knees, like the good girl you are.” Your jaw sets as you slowly drop to your knees, eyes locked onto his as you shuffle forward, muttering about stupid dons and their inflated egos. You swear you can hear some light laughter at your protests behind you as you settle at his feet, eyes flickering to look straight ahead.

“Happy? Can I go now?” You snark. Bee hums as he lifts up his foot and tilts your head with the toes of his shoes so you are staring directly at him.

“I do believe I said something about cleaning my shoes for me, _mon ange_.” His smile looks lethal, it causes a shiver down your spine. You hear his foot hit the floor as your jaw locks into place. The sooner this is over with, the sooner you can get back to work.

The smell of the leather hits you before your lips even touch the tip of his shoe, the instant reaction to moan is loud enough that you hear an amused laugh from Bee. Finally, your lips make contact as you sink low to the ground. The earthy flavour fills your mouth as you glide your lips and tongue across the front of the boot, feeling your mind slowly going foggy as you relax, just focusing on the taste and feel of being on your knees and running your tongue over the leather. “That’s it, ma belle, let yourself float for us.” Your body shivers with the praise as you feel someone shift to crouch beside you, feeling a gloved hand glide through your hair as you run your mouth along the side of the shoe.

“ _Povera piccola cosa,_ been working so hard.” You hear Gio’s voice as he continues to pet you, body beginning to sink to the floor, once tense, now feeling like melted butter as their voices soothe you over. “You need to take a break, _mio angelo_ , and just let us do the thinking for you.” You can’t help the loud whine that leaves your lips as you let the fog take over, listening to each and every boy praise you sweetly as you continue to clean Bee’s boot, mind taken so far into subspace from such a simple action it should give you whiplash.

Eventually, both boots are clean and you pull back at Bee’s instruction and instantly, Gio’s gloved hand is in front of you. Without prompting, you look over at him with glazed eyes as you bring his hand to your mouth and start sucking on his fingers, over the top of his rings, taking them all the way down. You grin around them as you hear him swear lightly, someone’s hand moving to brush through your hair as you move from finger to finger, making sure to take each one of them in to suck on them deeply.

You’re not sure how long it takes you before Bee pulls you up and away from Gio’s hand and into his lap, head pushed into his neck as he brushes his hands lightly up and down your sides, slowly trying to bring you out of the fog as he hums faintly in your ear, occasionally stopping to remind you of how well you did for them, the perfect little angel that they all love. You feel weightless, boneless, as you just allow yourself to melt further in his hold, letting his words wash over you as the stress from your job has finally left your system.

Yeah. Work can wait for a little bit longer.


End file.
